iShuffle
by Demilena
Summary: Sonny and the So Random cast has travelled to South Beach for a week of vacation. Secrets revealed, love unfolds, and Sonny's got a sketch due if she wants to stay in Hollywood. xxSonny and Chadxx, discontinued.
1. South Beach, Here We Love?

**iShuffle**

**THE WORST NEWS EVER: I don't own ANYTHING! How awful! :(**

Chad Dylan Cooper laid back a little. He was outside at the shared pool between Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Luckily he had gotten out first; no need in worrying about Nico and Grady hogging all the bather chairs with their food. They always ordered everything on the snack bar menu, and the snack bar was sold out for the day.

He pushed his Oakleys down over his eyes and closed his eyes. _How peaceful; if I could do this instead of Mackenzie Falls I would be in heaven,_ he thought. Suddenly he heard loud talking, laughter, and the steady hum of a motor.

Sonny laid back on the seat. It was the first day of summer, and Marshall had agreed to let them take the first week of summer off as long as they each had a sketch for submission on Monday. Sonny knew she would be able to get her sketch done tonight, perhaps sooner. She didn't want to be fired, because she had only been a part of So Random for a few months now.

"Oh yeah baby! Pool all to ourselves!" Nico shouted. He stepped on the golf cart's brake and everyone hit the seat. "Sorry!" he shouted.

"So Tawni, are you going swimming? Do you dive? I LOVE diving; it's just like gymnastics, but it's hard to get hurt." Sonny drabbled on. She was very excited; this would be her first time in a swimming pool with celebrities, that were now HER family. The thought gave her chills.

"Um, she doesn't DO swimming, what she DOES do is tanning." Zora said. She grabbed her towel and jumped off the golf cart seat.

Sonny got off, leaving Tawni by herself on the backseat of the golfcart. As she walked down the pavement in her "water" flip-flops she heard two noises at the same time. A groan, and a splash. The splash was definetly Grady, but she didn't know who the groan was from. She got closer to the fence, but she wasn't tall enough to see over the fence.

She sped up her pace; very anxious to seeing on who the groan was from. After she got over the roof with the shower for people who went down to the beach she slowed, because the fence had lowered to a metal gate entrance. She saw Nico and Grady swimming like two year olds in the kiddie pool, Zora doing handstands, and a blonde figure laying on a towel. Sonny was obliged to lift her sunglasses off her head, but she thought that she should wait. She opened the gate, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. Nico and Grady waved, as Zora surfaced. She motioned for Sonny to join her, and Sonny laid her bag down beside the blonde. She knew then as she got closer that it was Tawni. "Hey Tawni! Wow, you're fast. Did you jump the fence?" Sonny asked as she took off her sunglasses.

Then she realized that it WASN'T Tawni. She glanced back at the golfcart. Tawni was sitting there, reading Tween Magazine. Sonny's face went red.

"Um, the name's Chad." Chad Dylan said. Sonny's embarrassment faded as the rudeness of Chad Dylan absorbed her fully.

"Well, you DO look like a girl; anyone ever told you that?" Sonny retorted back. She turned on her heel, and swiftly tumbled into the deep side of the pool.

**CHAD'S THOUGHTS**

I guess I never really noticed it, but Sonny's a pro at swimming. Well, I couldn't have noticed it. We don't have a pool. I guess South Beach is the better place to look for swimming talent. And did she _really_ mean what she said about that me looking like a girl? Nah, she's better than that. She's always liked me. Like really liked me. How do I know? Well, I don't. She SEEMS like she does. But anyways.

**REGULAR POV**

Sonny surfaced from her dive and gave Zora a thumbs up. Nico and Grady applauded loudly, and Tawni shouted, "KEEP IT DOWN! I'M VERY BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Sonny looked at Zora, and Zora gave her an I-don't-know-what-she's-talking-about-she's-always-like-this-when-we-come look. Sonny shook her head, rolled her eyes and dove under and entered the shallow end.

Zora smiled. This was the first trip to South Beach that she knew she'd have fun. She was normally teased by the guys. And since Tawni was the only girl to talk to, Zora had tried many a times to converse with her, but Tawni had stuck her collection of Tween magazines in her face. Now she finally had someone who was nice to her to talk to.

"Hey, can you walk on your hands?" Zora asked. Sonny looked a bit confused; as if saying 'On land or underwater?' "Underwater, that is." she added. Sonny nodded, and completed Zora's task.

Chad Dylan Cooper had pulled his Oakleys back down and was intently staring at Sonny. She had been on his show, he had accompanied her on a fake date to fool a guy she was really into, and had even had his first kiss with her. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy every girl in the country wanted to kiss, had only kissed one girl, and that was Sonny.

He had intense feelings for her after the kiss, but he was too shy to admit. Another confession, considering he had crashed her peace picnic, had the guts to admit that he was extremely shy. His mother, who had always wanted fame for him, had forced him into commericals at the wee age of 2.

Chad was going to ask Sonny for a date, but he searched his brain for something: Where in the world should we go? He racked his brain mentally, thinking of some party he was invited to, some private place he could get reservations in a fingersnap, anywhere, but he was stumped. He decided to first impress her with the _Chad Charm._

Sonny was in the shallow area drying her eyes with her towel. Her light brown hair was surprisingly curled and in large clumps that looked like ringlets. Her hazel eyes shined in the light of the sun, however, they were red and almost bloodshot from opening her eyes underwater.

Chad walked over the the deep in and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to dive properly. So he bravely yelled, "Hey Sonny! Watch this!" And on that note, he ran and did a cannon ball. Sonny had gone to the deep end, and she was sprayed by the water that had risen.

She laughed. He surfaced and shook his head. She giggled once more as the water he had shook off sprayed her. They swam towards each other, looking into one anothers eyes. Then suddenly Sonny realized what she was doing. She smiled, flirtly, and leaned. Chad was shocked, but leaned also. Nico and Grady both started oohhing, and Sonny got closer. Zora started screaming in hysterics. Once they were almost lip-to-lip, Sonny grabbed put her arms around his neck, and shoved him underwater laughing. **(Note: I got this idea while listening to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Weird...)**

She swam as fast as her legs would go, because she knew he would eventually catch her. She heard him surfaced, and she squealed, trying to reach Zora, an area of safety in this game. He growled playfully, and Sonny playfully screamed, "Zora, run!" **(Sound familiar?)** Chad eventually caught Sonny, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Um..." she implied, and Chad let go, red faced. She didn't want him to let go, but it wold be humiliating.

She turned around, Chad was stammering; red faced, hands running through his hair. Sonny looked confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing. I was just wondering...um, well.." Chad started, but he was interruped by an earpiercing scream.

**Review??? :)**


	2. Sparks Flying, Rumors Rising

**iShuffle**

**Chapter 2**

**It breaks my heart to tell you guys this awful news...I don't own anything! :(**

Sonny looked up as the sound of the earpiercing scream shattered the air. She tried to get out of the water quickly to see who it was, but she kept falling. Once she got up, she looked down into the pool. The figure that had fallen was a blonde. It couldn't have been Chad; he was standing right beside Sonny now. It couldn't have been Grady; he knew how to swim. That meant it could only have been one person. Tawni. Sonny could imagine the headlines: Tawni Hart: Drowned on Vacation. She gave Chad a motion to back up, and Sonny swiftly dived in to save Tawni.

Chad was scared. Tawni could bring Sonny down with her. He started screaming. "Lifeguard! Lifeguard, help! Drowner!!!" There seemed to be no commotion on the other end, where the lifeguard of the beach was sitting. "It's Tawni Hart drowning!" he added. It was like a siren had gone off; the lifeguard was fumbling to the pool, and the beachers were screaming and crying.

Underwater, Sonny was trying to grab Tawni's hand. Tawni on the other hand was kicking and grunting, causing Sonny to be hunched over. She finally grasped Tawni's other hand and with all her might, she swum toward surface. She grabbed Tawni, who was out cold, to Chad, who laid her down on the pavement. People murmured, worridley about her, while the lifeguard performed CPR. Sonny swam to the edge and rested her arms there, watching.

After a third attempt of CPR, most everyone lost hope. Paparazzi was over the gates, getting shots and some little Tawni fans were crying into their mom and dad's shirts. Suddenly, Tawni coughed up some water, and her eyes started to open. Everyone cheered.

Sonny breathed out relaxed. She was a little freaked because a random paparazzi man was taking pictures of her. She dove under and swam away to where he wouldn't be able to find her. She was also anxious to see what Chad had to say. There had to be some way that she could get all these people gone out of the reserved pool. She took a deep breath and shouted. "HEY! IT'S BRAD AND ANGELINA GIVING OUT AUTOGRAPHS!" The crowd believed her and took off running, with the paparazzi and Grady, Nico, Zora, and Tawni leading the herd. She shook her head.

Chad smiled. "Nice plan." he said. She swam back over, and he held his hands out. She touched his, and he pulled her out of the pool and onto the ground.

"Um, thanks." she said. She pulled a strand of stray hair behind her ear and looked him in the eyes.

_Ohmigod, since when does her body sparkle and shine in the sunlight? And when in the world did she get so d*mn hot? _Chad thought. He got a little closer to her and grabbed her face.

"Will you go on a walk with me tonight?" he said. She nodded, wide eyed. She pecked his cheek, and then jumped in. He jumped in after her, and swam to a giggling Sonny. He picked her up, and threw her onto his back.

"Hold your breath little fillie!" he shouted. She laughed out a yes, and they went under water, with Sonny "riding" on Chad's back. They finally surfaced, them both laughing with water spewing out of their noses. Chad then started twirling her around in the shallow end. Sonny was giggling her butt off. He then grabbed her and started to slow dance with her. He started humming a cheesy waltz and began dipping her left and right.

They finally stopped, in a position where it looked like they had just pulled from a kiss.

Little did anybody know that the stalker paparazzi man had been on the other side of the gate, taking audio clips and pictures, and short movies. He chuckled. "Channy News- first page tomorrow; every magazine and newspaper headline in America."

**DunDunDun!!**

**Sorry for the shortness and the while it took to update. I just finshed with school. I'll write a loong chapter tomorrow. I just got at the beach, and I'll be bored tomorrow. I would've posted this yesterday, but stupid Document Manager Upload was "experiencing problems". Um, like we're that stupid.**

**Haha!**


	3. What Are We Doing!

**It's iShuffle Time! And when I say that, the people who understand me most know that it means my brother is hogging the XBox in our hotel room, and I'm BORED OUT OF MY MIND BECAUSE IT'S 8'O CLOCK AND THE STINKING POOLS AREN'T OPEN!!!!**

**And yes, sadly, I own nothing! PS: This chapter is NOT for younger viewers!! If you're younger than I'd say about 12, skip this chapter!! And if the next one's not posted, read my other stories.**

Sonny went back to her shared hotel room with Zora. She grabbed her key, opened the door, and saw Zora sitting in the recliner flipping through the 500 channels eating Double Stuf Oreos straight from the package. Sonny smiled and frowned at the same time.

"Hey, I thought we said we're sharing the Oreos, not Zora gets them all." Sonny complained teasingfully, and Zora looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well, you've got Chad to buy you Oreos." Zora said bluntly, and Sonny returned her with a dumbfounded look. "Go check Channel 129." she said, hoping to get Sonny off her back so she could continue watching the latest Law and Order.

Sonny walked to the nearest TV in a daze. She turned to channel 129 and listened to the reporter.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper hooking up on their break? After Miss Munroe saved Tawni Hart's lives, Cooper and Munroe had the pool to themselves and were getting into some hot romances. Will Cooper or Munroe bust a move before the break's over? And will friends find out? Find out in the next edtion of The Enquirer, out Thursday." Sonny's mouth dropped open. She changed clothes, dried her hair, and grabbed her purse and flip-flops all in the amount of 5 and 1/2 minutes.

"Zora, I'm going to -" she paused, knowing she was going to sound stupid. "I'm going to Chad's room to see if he's heard that mess and to find a way to rid of it. I'll be back in 20, 30 minutes, and then we'll have a little girl fun. Sound cool?" Sonny finshed, already walking out the door. Zora sighed, then turned her attention back to the TV screen as she stuffed another Oreo in her mouth.

Sonny grabbed the elevator to Floor 5, and signing a little girl's beach bag that was going to the indoor pool while travelling up. She stepped out, waved bye, then hurrilly walked to Chad's room. She did her famous little '_knock-knock-knock-knock-knock, knock-knock' _on his door, and Chad opened it and whisked her in. "Whoa, what was that for?" she asked breathtaken.

"Paparazzi's everywhere in the building watching for me and you basically. Have you seen Channel-" he started, but she waved him off.

"Yeah, Zora told me to watch it. It's of the gossip someone at the pool took! That paparazzi man was stalking me, and he must've gotten photos and all tha stuff after I caused a commotion!" Sonny said, getting louder as she put two and two together. In this case, it equaled gossip.

Chad sat down on the couch in his small condo and pulled her down to sit too. Her eyes went very wide as he stroked her hair.

===Here is the part where if you're under the age of 12, you skip down until you see the borderline. You can resume reading there.===

"Sonny." he murmured quietly. He then grabbed her face and pulled it toward his. Their lips met. Sonny began to like this, as she kissed him back, deepening it a bit more. Chad deepened it and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. She did the same, and laid back to where he was on top of her.

She quietly moaned, and her started kissing up and down her neck. She smiled and began to kiss his lips. He said something, but she didn't hear, because he was still kissing her. He reluctantly opened his mouth a little and her tongue slipped in. She explored around his mouth, then took her tongue out and licked his lips. "You want more?" she asked sexily. He moaned in response.

She took the zipper of his jeans and slid it to the bottom. She wiggled herself in his jeans and started to rub her chest against his. He moaned. She put her finger to his lips. "Paparazzi" was all she murmured until he had made a movement. She was now in his arms.

He carried her to the bedroom and locked the door, then laid her down. He only turned a lamp on.  
She had ditched her pants and was now in her underwear. He slid his pants off too, so they would be equals in this. He got on top of her again, and put his hands up her shirt. He felt around and undid her bra clasp, and pulled in front of Sonny's face. "This is mine now, to remember this." he said, as she was licking his lips. He threw his shirt off, and Sonny began to rub around his pecs.

"Hey, I haven't heard you moan yet. Will this make you moan?" Chad said. He ripped her shirt off her body, and began to kiss and massage her boobs. She screamed a moan, and he licked her lips telling her to hush.

"Holy crap! What are we doing?" Sonny shrieked. She grabbed her shirt and pants and threw them on. Chad was just as surprised as she; he was frantically grabbing random clothes. Once they each had recovered their bodies, they turned to face one another.

"So, what do we do?" Sonny asked. Chad smiled.

"Give the paparazzi what they want. Tomorrow, come to my room at 7:30. We can go out together on the beach and be all over each other. Like we just were. And be sure to be in a super short, sexy bikini; you have to look as if you did it to make me go nuts. And we'll go over the plan tomorrow." Chad said. And on that note, he handed Sonny her purse, kissed her lips softly, and escorted her out the door.

Sonny returned to her room, and Zora stared at her. "Where in the name of Oreo Cookies did you go? You were supposed to be home like, an hour ago!" Zora screamed. Sonny winced.

"Sorry. Me and Chad just got to talking, and, well, we almost went all the way." Sonny confesed. Zora's mouth flew open.

"SONNY! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID? YOU ABOUT WENT ALL THE WAY WITH HIM? IF MARSHALL KNEW, YOU WOULD BE OFF THE SHOW!!!" Zora screamed. Sonny put her finger to Zora's lips.

"He might know if you don't hush! Chad said that paparazzi was everywhere in this building looking for gossip on me and Chad." Sonny explained, and Zora nodded. She understood.

_**The Next Morning; 7:00 AM**_

Sonny quietly slipped out of bed, and changed into her peace sign bikini. She gathered her needs, and wrote a note to Zora.

_Z,_

_I'm down at beach. May not catch up with me, so I'll see you after I'm done. I have one of the roomkeys. _

_-S_

She slipped out the door, and locked it behind her. She then went to Chad's room, and opened the door. She heard distinct snoring, and realized Chad was still sleeping. She went into his room and saw him sleeping. Her eyes rolled, and she then climbed on top of Chad. She straddled her legs between his, and kissed him. His eyes flew open and saw the girl sitting on him, giving him a sly smile.

"Holy shizz. When'd you get here?" he said, kissing her back, and then getting up to put on his bathing trunks.

After he had changed, he gave Sonny one of his shirts. She gave him a confused look, but he replied, "It'll make us look like we're dating." Sonny nodded, and slipped her hand into his. He gave off a warm aura, which made her cozy into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and they walked like this until they hit the beach.

People started to stare and whisper, as they laid out a beach towel and ran into the ocean hand in hand.

They were starting to jump waves, and Sonny pushed Chad under once or twice. Then they swam out, riding the waves holding hands, looking like bobbing heads to the tanners. They decided to come back into shore [considering Chad had saltwater up his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth, and Sonny was laughing so hard her sides were in pain.

They sat on the towel, with Sonny almost laying on Chad. Her head was on his broad chest, and he was stroking her hair. Everyone was staring, like they cared. They pulled in for a kiss, and suddenly they heard a voice squeal, "Ohmigosh! I knew it!"

Thy sat up and turned around. There, was a 40 year old, sleazy, paparazzi man leading a triangle of paparazzi with a teenager in the front with an 'I LOVE CHANNY' t-shirt.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other in shock, confusment, horror, and so much more.

**Haha! I'm giving you a cliffie!!! LOL!**

**Review or I'll hunt you down!!!!**

**LOLOLOL!**

**Demilena|Emzerzz**


End file.
